brickplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
List of administrators
Administrators are employees of Brickplanet Inc. who assist in maintaining the Brick Planet service. Contrary to popular belief, not all administrators are responsible for moderation. List of Current Administrators The following is a list of current administrators and their known roles within Brickplanet Inc. Information was obtained from official Brick Planet Staff groups containing different teams and insider info from a Community Outreach member. Management Team: * Isaac - Founder/CEO * Mark - Unknown Position * Nate - Unknown Position (assumingly in charge of Game client management along with Isaac) Web Team: * EnergyCell - Member Media Team: * Duav - Team Manager * Lordoflords - Member (Unknown Position) * Sterncross - Member (Unknown Position) * theo - Member (Unknown Position) Graphics Team: * jamesfly3 - Team Manager * Bean - Graphics Designer Moderation Team: * Josh - Team Manager * Zackariah - Member although he claims to also be a "security administrator" which might be part of an unknown department/team at the moment. * LordofLords - Member although also part of the Media Team * Sterncross - Member although also part of the Media Team * theo - Member although also part of the Media Team * jamesfly3 - Member although also part of the Graphics Team * Chance - Member Unspecified Administrators: * Hermano List of Former Administrators This is a list of former Brick Planet administrators, employees, and moderators that at one point used to work for Brick Planet but are no longer employed with Brickplanet Inc. The reasons of some of their removals are unknown. Some administrators have been promoted multiple times and have even switched teams, the ones listed below were listed based on what position and team they were last seen as an administrator. Keep in mind that names of departments have been written to what it was referred to as during the staff's reign. Management Team: * Brick.Master (2016-2018) - Co-Founder & Reason: Unknown * DB_26 (2016-2017) - Co-Founder & Reason: Unknown * Frizz (2016 - 2017) - Member & Reason: Unknown * Lag (2016) - Member & Reason: Fired due to abusing his administrative powers for mass collectible hoarding and economic damage. * mage (2016-2017) - Member & Reason: Unknown Community Affairs/Relations Team: * Biloogah (2016) - VP & Reason: Fired due to misleading Groups into violating The Terms of Service. * Cuppaly (2016-2017) - VP & Reason: Decided to resign. Human Resources Team: * Groups (2016) VP & Reason: Fired due to engaging with Biloogah's misleading plans and acts to violate the Terms of Service. * Toby (2016-2017) VP & Reason: Decided to resign. * 5252 (2016-2017) Hiring Manager & Reason: Decided to resign. Customer Support: * Crush (2016-2017) VP & Reason: Unknown * Average (2016) Member & Reason: Unknown * Brandon (2016-2017) - Member & Reason: Unknown Moderation Team: * Saga (2017-2018) - Member & Reason: Unknown * Crew (2017) - Member & Reason: Unknown * Chance (2018) - Member & Reason: Unknown * DeathTheGentleman (2017-2018) Member & Reason: Take a break from the job for a bit. (I will be back, always) Category:Member Category:Brick Planet Staff